1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital communication system interconnecting a plurality of nodes, usually computing nodes, having a source of messages and more particularly to a hierarchical computing structure interconnected by digital buses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U. S. Pat. No. 4,493,074, which issued on Jan. 8, 1985 to C. J. Walter et al., a Content Induced Transaction Overlap communication system was described for transmitting data over a single communication channel between a plurality of senders and at least one receiver. The senders simultaneously transmit the highest order of bits of their data word, one bit at a time, in serial fashion and monitor the state of the communication channel. Transmission of data bits is terminated by all senders which detect a difference between the state of their transmitted data bit and the state of the communication channel. After a word is transmitted on the communication channel, bit competition is performed to determine among those senders still having data bits remaining to be transmitted, which sender or senders will transmit their remaining data bits. Transmission of data bits and bit competition at the conclusion of a transmitted word continue alternately until all senders have completed sending their respective data word.